Galloway Township, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Atlantic |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Council-Manager) |governing_body = Township Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Don Purdy (R, term ends December 31, 2017)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. |leader_title2 = Deputy Mayor |leader_name2 = Anthony Coppola Jr. (R, term ends 2017) |leader_title3 = Township Manager |leader_name3 = Chris JohansenTownship Manager, Galloway Township. Accessed May 22, 2016.Tilton, Lisa "Galloway Resident Chris Johansen Appointed as Township Manager", Galloway Township News, May 24, 2016. Accessed May 26, 2016. "Chris Johansen has been named the new Township Manager for Galloway Township. By a unanimous vote after a short closed session discussion, Council voted to appoint Johansen as Township Manager." |leader_title4 = Municipal clerk |leader_name4 = Kelli Danieli Township Clerk's Office, Galloway Township. Accessed June 24, 2016. |established_title = Royal charter |established_date = April 4, 1774 |established_title1 = Incorporated |established_date1 = February 21, 1798 |named_for = Joseph Galloway or Mull of Galloway |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 298.402 |area_land_km2 = 230.701 |area_water_km2 = 67.701 |area_total_sq_mi = 115.213 |area_land_sq_mi = 89.074 |area_water_sq_mi = 26.139 |area_water_percent = 22.69 |area_rank = 1st of 566 in state 1st of 23 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Galloway township, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 8, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Galloway township, Atlantic County, New Jersey, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed January 8, 2012. |population_total = 37349 |population_rank = 61st of 566 in state 3rd of 23 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 – State – County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 25, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 419.3 |population_density_rank = 456th of 566 in state 13th of 23 in county |population_est = 36753 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 30 |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08201, 08205Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 10, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 18, 2013. |area_code = 609 exchanges: 404, 652, 748Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Galloway, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 18, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400125560American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 2, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882052US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Galloway Township is a township in Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States. At of total area, Galloway Township is the largest municipality in the State of New Jersey.Barlas, Thomas. "Step aside, Hamilton twp.: Galloway is bigger / 'Largest' N.J. town a little smaller than neighbor, data show", The Press of Atlantic City, July 9, 2007. Accessed October 3, 2012. "But Hamilton Township residents might want to take another look at the numbers before becoming too smug with its bigness: The federal government says neighboring Galloway Township is actually larger."GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 – County – County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 4, 2012. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 37,349, reflecting an increase of 6,140 (+19.7%) from the 31,209 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 7,879 (+33.8%) from the 23,330 counted in the 1990 Census; The increase of more than 14,000 in population since the 1990 Census was the 11th-highest in the state.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed May 19, 2013. Galloway Township was incorporated by Royal charter on April 4, 1774, from portions of Egg Harbor Township, when it was still part of Gloucester County. Galloway was incorporated as one of the initial group of 104 townships by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. After becoming part of the newly formed Atlantic County in 1837, portions of the township were taken to create Mullica Township (March 13, 1838), Egg Harbor City (June 14, 1858), Absecon town (February 29, 1872), Brigantine Beach borough (now Brigantine city; June 14, 1890) and Port Republic (March 1, 1905).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 69. Accessed August 2, 2012. History The Township of Galloway was created by Royal Patent of King George III of Great Britain on April 4, 1774. At that time it was part of Gloucester County, and comprised what is now Hammonton, Mullica Township, Egg Harbor City, Port Republic, Brigantine, Atlantic City, and the northern portion of Absecon. Galloway Township was incorporated by the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, as one of the state's initial group of 104 townships under the Township Act of 1798. For thousands of years, the area of Galloway Township was occupied by different cultures of indigenous peoples. The Lenape Native Americans were the historic tribe who occupied the area at the time of European encounter. They were one of the many Algonguian language peoples of the East Coast. They were followed by European settlers, primarily English in the early years of colonial settlement. Historians are uncertain of the source of Galloway Township's name. One theory is that it was named after an area known as Galloway now part of the modern region of Dumfries and Galloway in southern Scotland. An alternative derivation is that the Township was named for Joseph Galloway, a Loyalist delegate to the First Continental Congress in 1774, who was opposed to independence of the Thirteen colonies. During the American Revolutionary War, Galloway was the site of the Battle of Chestnut Neck, in what is now a part of Port Republic."History", Galloway Township, backed up by the Internet Archive as of March 18, 2013. Accessed May 18, 2015. "Historians are unsure as to how Galloway got its name. One opinion is that it was named after an area in Scotland known as Galloway Mull. The other theory is that it was named after Joseph Galloway, a Loyalist delegate to the Continental Congress." During the spring of 2007, a large swath of oak and other hardwood trees were defoliated by the Gypsy moth caterpillar. Due to budget constraints, the township did not apply for spraying through the State of New Jersey, and the gypsy moths flourished.Prisament, Steve. "State approach on gypsy moth spraying really bugs council", copy of article from The Current, June 13, 2007. Accessed June 14, 2015. On the morning of August 28, 2011, Tropical Storm Irene made its second U.S. landfall in Brigantine, though initial reports placed it at the Little Egg Inlet on the border with Little Egg Harbor Township. At the time it was believed to be the first hurricane to make landfall in New Jersey since 1903,Staff. "Hurricane Irene makes landfall in New Jersey; storm should be gone by mid-afternoon, meteorologist predicts - UPDATE", The Express-Times, August 28, 2011. Accessed September 29, 2014. "Hurricane Irene made landfall at 5:35 this morning in Little Egg Inlet, near Atlantic City, according to Hackettstown-based WeatherWorks meteorologist Nick Troiano, with maximum sustained winds of 75 mph, 1 mile an hour above the level at which a hurricane is defined. It was 1903 the last time a hurricane – also a category one storm – Troiano said." but later analysis by the National Hurricane Center determined that the storm had weakened to tropical storm status by the time it made its second landfall.Avila, Lixion A.; and Cangialosi, John. , National Hurricane Center, December 14, 2011, updated April 11, 2012. Accessed September 29, 2014. "Irene then continued north-northeastward, just offshore of the Delmarva peninsula, and made another landfall very near Atlantic City, New Jersey, at Brigantine Island, at 0935 UTC 28 August. Although Irene's intensity at the New Jersey landfall was 60 kt, winds of that strength were confined to the waters east of the track of the center." Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 115.213 square miles (298.402 km2), including 89.074 square miles (230.701 km2) of land and 26.139 square miles (67.701 km2) of water (22.69%). Pomona (2010 Census population of 7,124DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Pomona CDP, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 8, 2012.) and Smithville (2010 Census population of 7,242DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Smithville CDP, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 18, 2013.) are unincorporated communities and census-designated places (CDPs) located within Galloway Township.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 – County – County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 22, 2012.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 22, 2012.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed December 22, 2012. Other unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Absecon, Absecon Highlands, Brigantine Junction, Cologne, Cologne Station, Conovertown, Doughtys, Germania, Hewittville, Higbeetown, Island Beach, Johnsontown, Leeds Point, Oceanville, Pinehurst, Pomerania, South Egg Harbor, Somersville and the "Township Center".Fast Facts Brochure 2009, Galloway Township, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 28, 2011. Accessed May 18, 2015. "UNINCORPORATED AREAS WITHIN GALLOWAY TOWNSHIP: Absecon Highlands, Cologne, Conovertown, Germania, Higbeetown, Leeds Point, Oceanville, Pinehurst, Pomona, Smithville and South Egg Harbor, and the 'Township Center'"Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 18, 2015. The township is one of 56 South Jersey municipalities that are included within the New Jersey Pinelands National Reserve, a protected natural area of unique ecology covering , that has been classified as a United States Biosphere Reserve and established by Congress in 1978 as the nation's first National Reserve.The Pinelands National Reserve, New Jersey Pinelands Commission. Accessed November 18, 2013. Parts of the township are included in the state-designated Pinelands Area, which includes portions of Atlantic County, along with areas in Burlington, Camden, Cape May, Cumberland, Gloucester and Ocean counties.Pinelands Municipalities, New Jersey Pinelands Commission, April 2003. Accessed November 18, 2013. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $65,908 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,931) and the median family income was $76,106 (+/- $2,675). Males had a median income of $50,516 (+/- $3,544) versus $40,663 (+/- $2,096) for females. The per capita income for the township was $24,302 (+/- $2,134). About 5.0% of families and 6.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.3% of those under age 18 and 4.5% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Galloway township, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 8, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 31,209 people, 10,772 households, and 7,680 families residing in the township. The population density was 344.9 people per square mile (133.2/km²). There were 11,406 housing units at an average density of 126.1 per square mile (48.7/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 77.16% White, 9.80% African American, 0.24% Native American, 8.00% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.59% from other races, and 2.16% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.16% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Galloway township, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 2, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Galloway township, Atlantic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 2, 2012. There were 10,772 households out of which 38.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.5% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.7% were non-families. 21.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.18. In the township the population was spread out with 25.8% under the age of 18, 13.6% from 18 to 24, 30.9% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 9.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 92.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $51,595, and the median income for a family was $57,156. Males had a median income of $38,048 versus $31,167 for females. The per capita income for the township was $21,048. About 4.4% of families and 6.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.8% of those under age 18 and 11.9% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Galloway Township operates under the Faulkner Act (formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law) within Plan E of the Council-Manager form of New Jersey municipal government, implemented based on the recommendations of a Charter Study Commission as of January 1, 1976."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law" , New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed November 18, 2013. The governing body is the Township Council, which consists of seven members who are elected at-large in partisan elections to four-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with an election every two years in which either three or four seats come up for vote as part of the November general election. At an annual reorganization meeting after each election, members of Council select one of their members to take the office of Mayor and another to serve as Deputy Mayor, who serve two-year terms in that office.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 13. The Township Council is led by a Mayor whose role is to preside over meetings and sign certain documents on behalf of the township. The Council sets policy for the township as its governing body, with the day-to-day operation of the Township and its municipal services delegated to the Township Manager.Form of Municipal Government, Galloway Township. Accessed May 18, 2015. , the members of the Galloway Township Council are Mayor Don Purdy (R, term on council and as mayor ends December 31, 2017), Deputy Mayor Anthony J. Coppola Jr. (R, term on council ends 2019; term as deputy mayor ends 2017), Richard Clute (R, 2019), Tony DiPietro (R, 2019), Frank M. Gargione (R, 2017), Robert Maldonado (R, 2017) and Timothy Meadows (R, 2017).Mayor and Council, Galloway Township. Accessed May 18, 2017.2017 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Galloway Township. Accessed May 18, 2017.Municipal Government, Atlantic County, New Jersey. Accessed May 18, 2017.General Election November 3, 2015 Official Results, Atlantic County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed June 14, 2016.General Election November 5, 2013 Official Results, Atlantic County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed June 14, 2016. Federal, state and county representation Galloway Township is located in the 2nd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 9th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 5. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=58 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 57, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Galloway Township had been in the 2nd state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=58 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 58, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 22,037 registered voters in Galloway Township, of which 5,897 (26.8% vs. 30.5% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 5,214 (23.7% vs. 25.2%) were registered as Republicans and 10,913 (49.5% vs. 44.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 13 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Atlantic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 24, 2014. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 59.0% (vs. 58.8% in Atlantic County) were registered to vote, including 75.0% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 76.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 – State – County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 8,707 votes here (54.7% vs. 57.9% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 6,935 votes (43.6% vs. 41.1%) and other candidates with 190 votes (1.2% vs. 0.9%), among the 15,918 ballots cast by the township's 23,413 registered voters, for a turnout of 68.0% (vs. 65.8% in Atlantic County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 24, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 8,823 votes here (53.4% vs. 56.5% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 7,361 votes (44.6% vs. 41.6%) and other candidates with 177 votes (1.1% vs. 1.1%), among the 16,515 ballots cast by the township's 22,944 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.0% (vs. 68.1% in Atlantic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 7,040 votes here (49.4% vs. 46.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 6,960 votes (48.8% vs. 52.0%) and other candidates with 112 votes (0.8% vs. 0.8%), among the 14,256 ballots cast by the township's 19,036 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.9% (vs. 69.8% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 6,337 votes here (64.6% vs. 60.0% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 3,171 votes (32.3% vs. 34.9%) and other candidates with 115 votes (1.2% vs. 1.3%), among the 9,815 ballots cast by the township's 24,012 registered voters, yielding a 40.9% turnout (vs. 41.5% in the county).2013 Governor: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 24, 2014.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 5, 2013 General Election Results : Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, January 29, 2014. Accessed December 24, 2014. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 5,226 votes here (50.4% vs. 47.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 4,409 votes (42.5% vs. 44.5%), Independent Chris Daggett with 531 votes (5.1% vs. 4.8%) and other candidates with 105 votes (1.0% vs. 1.2%), among the 10,379 ballots cast by the township's 22,353 registered voters, yielding a 46.4% turnout (vs. 44.9% in the county).2009 Governor: Atlantic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 24, 2014. Education For pre-kindergarten through eighth grade, students attend the Galloway Township Public Schools. As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its six schools had an enrollment of 4,932 students and 307.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 16.1:1.District information for Galloway Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Galloway Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016.) are Pomona PreschoolPomona Preschool, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. (87 students in PreK), Arthur Rann Elementary SchoolArthur Rann Elementary School, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. (646; K-6), Reeds Road Elementary SchoolReeds Road Elementary School, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. (607; K-6), Roland Rogers Elementary SchoolRoland Rogers Elementary School, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. (543; K-6), Smithville Elementary SchoolSmithville Elementary School, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. (615; K-6) and Galloway Township Middle SchoolGalloway Township Middle School, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017. with 777 students in grades 7–8.Schools, Galloway Township Public Schools. Accessed January 7, 2017.New Jersey School Directory for the Galloway Township Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Public school students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Absegami High School, located in the township.Absegami High School 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 5, 2016. "A most positive and strong relationship exists with the Galloway Township School District which sends students to Absegami High School thus providing a seamless transition into ninth grade." As of the 2014-15 school year, the high school had an enrollment of 1,410 students and 115.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.3:1.School data for Absegami High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 12, 2016. Students in the western portion of the township have the option of attending Cedar Creek High School in neighboring Egg Harbor City under the school of choice program. Both high schools are part of the Greater Egg Harbor Regional High School District, a regional public high school district serving students from the constituent districts of Egg Harbor City, Galloway Township, Hamilton Township and Mullica Township. The district also serves students from the districts of the City of Port Republic and Washington Township (in Burlington County) as part of sending/receiving relationships.Greater Egg Harbor Regional School District 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 5, 2016. "The Greater Egg Harbor Regional High School District serves the communities of Galloway Township, Hamilton Township, Egg Harbor City, Mullica Township and participates in receiving relationships with Port Republic and Washington Township. The geographic area of the district is the largest in the state, covering 324 square miles. The student body of each of the district's three comprehensive high schools, Absegami High School, Cedar Creek High School, and Oakcrest High School, reflects the socioeconomic and ethnic diversity of this geographic area." Township public school students are also eligible to attend the Atlantic County Institute of Technology in the Mays Landing section of Hamilton TownshipFrequently Asked Questions, Atlantic County Institute of Technology. Accessed May 17, 2017. "What does it cost to attend ACIT? As a public school, there is no cost to Atlantic County residents of high school age. New Jersey Title 18A:54-20.1 entitles students the right to choose ACIT for their high school education." or the Charter-Tech High School for the Performing Arts, located in Somers Point.Profile, Charter-Tech High School for the Performing Arts. Accessed May 18, 2017. The Galloway Community Charter School is a public school that serves students in kindergarten through eighth grade. The school operates independently of the Galloway Township Public Schools under a charter issued by the New Jersey Department of Education. There is no tuition charged; costs are paid on a per-student basis by each of the sending districts, with additional funding provided by the State of New Jersey. The school draws its students from throughout Atlantic County.About GCCS, Galloway Community Charter School. Accessed March 21, 2011. As of the 2014-15 school year, the charter school had an enrollment of 232 students and 24.6 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 9.4:1.District information for Galloway Community Charter School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Assumption Regional Catholic School is a Catholic elementary school for pre-kindergarten through eighth grades with a specially designed Middle School system, operated under the jurisdiction of the Diocese of Camden and serving students from the sending parishes of Our Lady of Perpetual Help Parish (Galloway Township), St. Thomas the Apsotle Church (Brigantine) and St. Elizabeth Ann Seton Parish (Absecon).Sending Parishes, Assumption Regional Catholic School. Accessed November 18, 2013.Catholic Schools Directory, Roman Catholic Diocese of Camden. Accessed October 20, 2016. Stockton University is a liberal arts university located in the Pomona section of Galloway Township.Interactive Campus Map, Stockton University. Accessed February 4, 2017. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Atlantic County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Atlantic County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 17, 2013. The Garden State Parkway passes through the township, extending from Egg Harbor Township in the south to Port Republic in the north.Garden State Parkway Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed November 17, 2013. Included in the township are Interchange 40 for U.S. Route 30 White Horse Pike East, Interchange 41 for Route 561 Jimmie Leeds Road, and Interchange 44 for Route 575 Pomona.Travel Resources: Interchanges, Service Areas & Commuter Lots, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed November 18, 2013. It was on this stretch of the Parkway that Governor of New Jersey Jon Corzine was involved in a serious accident on April 12, 2007."Corzine Is Critically Injured in Car Crash on Parkway", The New York Times, April 13, 2007, accessed April 7, 2008. "The accident occurred at Mile Marker 44.5 in Galloway Township on the parkway's northbound lanes, about five miles north of the Atlantic City Expressway." Also passing through the township are Route 50 and U.S. Route 30, along with CR 561, CR 561 Alternate, CR 563 and CR 575. Public transportation NJ Transit provides bus service to Atlantic City on routes 508 (from the Hamilton Mall), 554 (from Lindenwold station) and 559 (from Lakewood Township).Atlantic County Bus / Rail Connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 23, 2010. Accessed November 18, 2013.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed November 18, 2013. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Galloway Township include: * Tabitha D'umo (born 1973), choreographer and creative director.Cronick, Scott. "Everyone has a story: Galloway woman choreographs 'Rockin' Eve'", The Press of Atlantic City, December 30, 2009. Accessed November 18, 2013. "As the ball drops Thursday night in Times Square and Jennifer Lopez performs her hits on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest 2010, Galloway native Tabitha D'Umo is behind the scenes, supervising and choreographing the superstar's routine with her husband, Napoleon D'Umo." * Elias Higbee (1795–1843), associate of Joseph Smith, and an official historian and recorder in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints.Higbee, Elias, The Joseph Smith Papers. Accessed May 19, 2013. * Albert Hoffman (1915–1993), painter and wood carver.Kent, Bill. "Obscure No More", The New York Times, July 6, 1997. Accessed November 18, 2013. "IN 1993, Albert Hoffman, a junkyard owner and self-taught artist, died at 77 in a house in Galloway Township built from scrap plywood." * Larry James (1947–2008), gold medalist at the 1968 Summer Olympics.Litsky, Frank. "G. Larry James, Olympic Gold Medalist, Dies at 61", The New York Times, November 7, 2008. Accessed September 25, 2012. "G. Larry James, a former champion runner who won gold and silver medals in the racially charged 1968 Olympics in Mexico City, died Thursday, on his birthday, at his home in Galloway, N.J." * Fred Jerkins III, music producer who works with his brother Rodney.Jackson, Vincent. "JERKINS' ADVENTURES WITH JACKSON / PRODUCER'S WORK ON 'INVINCIBLE' SPANNED AN INCREDIBLE 2 1/2 YEARS", The Press of Atlantic City, November 4, 2001. Accessed July 26, 2011. "Fred Jerkins III, who is married and has children, resides in Galloway Township. He said he will record his Darkchild Gospel acts in the studio here." * Rodney Jerkins (born 1977), music producer and owner of the DarkChild recording studio.Jackson, Vincent. "MUSIC / Jerkins Brothers Have Shot At Winning Grammys Tonight", Press of Atlantic City, February 23, 2000. Accessed December 28, 2010. "Local record producer Rodney Jerkins – who had a half dozen hits in 1999 – should walk out of the Grammy Awards ceremony tonight with either a Grammy award or a certificate... The Galloway Township resident, whose DarkChild recording studio is in Pleasantville..." * Austin Johnson (born 1994), defensive lineman who plays for the Penn State Nittany Lions football team.Gery, Ryne. "Penn State football notebook: New Jersey native Johnson happy to play back home", Centre Daily Times, September 14, 2014. Accessed September 29, 2014. "Johnson, who is from Galloway, N.J., enjoyed the chance to play in his home state." * Enoch "Nucky" Johnson (1883–1968), Atlantic City political boss and racketeer.Clark, Michael; and Good, Dan."Nucky Johnson: The man who ran Atlantic City for 30 years", The Press of Atlantic City, August 15, 2010. * Mushond Lee (born 1967), actor who appeared on The Cosby Show and in the film Lean on Me.Toner, Noreen. "SMITHVILLE'S OWN LEE BROTHERS FIND HOLLYWOOD SUCCESS", The Press of Atlantic City, October 7, 1992. Accessed July 27, 2011. "When you reach for your TV book this evening, check the 8 p.m. listing for today's episode of Beverly Hills, 90210. You may recognize the name of someone you know. Namely, that of Mushond Lee, a 1989 Absegami High School graduate who grew up in Smithville." * Natasha (born 1988), R&B singer.Staff. "Life: Short List", The Press of Atlantic City, June 7, 2007. Accessed November 19, 2013. "Galloway teen on radio Natasha Bradley, 18, of Galloway Township, has received radio airplay this spring for her first two singles during the DJ Do It All show on WZBZ-FM 99.3. out of West Atlantic City." * Samuel Ojserkis (born 1990), rower who competed in the men's eight event at the 2016 Summer Olympics.Sam Ojserkis, United States Olympic Committee. Accessed August 11, 2016. "Birthplace: Pomona, N.J.; Hometown: Linwood, N.J.; High School: Mainland Regional High School (Linwood, N.J.) '08" * Vincent J. Polistina (born 1971), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who represented the 2nd Legislative District from 2008 to 2012.Prisament, Steve. "Longtime engineer replaced in Galloway", The Current of Galloway Township, January 9, 2013. Accessed November 18, 2013. "Polistina, a former state assemblyman from Atlantic County, said Tuesday, January 8 that he grew up in Galloway attending township public schools and graduating from Absegami High School in 1989." * Myron Rolle (born 1986), 2009 Rhodes Scholar, All-American safety for the Florida State Seminoles, former Tennessee Titan and Pittsburgh Steeler in the National Football League.McGarry, Michael. "Dennis Township teen emerges as standout lacrosse player at New Jersey prep school", Press of Atlantic City, April 11, 2008. Accessed May 5, 2008. "Myron Rolle of Galloway Township graduated from The Hun School in Princeton in 2005 and now starts at defensive back for the Florida State football team." * Nicky Scarfo Jr. (born 1964), former Philadelphia crime family boss and Lucchese crime family soldier.Harper, Derek. "Galloway Township resident Nicky Scarfo Jr., 12 others indicted on racketeering charges", The Press of Atlantic City, November 4, 2011. Accessed December 24, 2012. "Nicodemo S. Scarfo, a Galloway Township resident who is the son of a former mob boss with Atlantic City ties, was named in a 107-page indictment Tuesday that said he and a partner from Philadelphia forcibly took over the Texas financial services firm FirstPlus Financial Group in late spring 2007 and allegedly looted it for $12 million through a string of fraudulent acquisitions and consulting agreements over a year." * Erica Skroski (born 1994), soccer player who plays as a defender for Sky Blue FC in the NWSL.Capoferri, Carmen. "N.J. pro soccer team drafts 'Jersey Girl' Erica Skroski", The Press of Atlantic City, January 16, 2016. Accessed April 27, 2016. "The New Jersey-based team Sky Blue FC chose Skroski, a Galloway Township native and standout defender for the Scarlet Knights, with the 23rd overall pick during the National Women's Soccer League draft in Baltimore on Friday.... Sky Blue FC plays its home games at Rutgers' Yurcak Field, where the 2012 Absegami High School graduate already experienced a great deal of success." Points of interest *Edwin B. Forsythe National Wildlife Refuge, whose headquarters and visitor center are located in the township.Plan Your Visit, Edwin B. Forsythe National Wildlife Refuge. Accessed September 25, 2012. "The Refuge's Headquarters and Visitor Information Center are located at the Brigantine Section on the mainland, in Galloway Township at Oceanville, New Jersey." *The Federal Aviation Administration's William J. Hughes Technical Center in the Pomona section of the township.About the Technical Center, William J. Hughes Technical Center. Accessed May 19, 2013. *Galloway National Golf Club, designed by Tom Fazio, has been recognized by Golf Digest as one of its Best New Courses of 1994.Tom Fazio, Galloway Course Architect, Galloway National Golf Club. Accessed September 25, 2012. *Historic Smithville and Village GreeneHome page, Historic Smithville and Village Greene. Accessed May 19, 2013. *Renault Winery *Stockton Seaview Hotel and Golf Club, hosted the 1942 PGA Championship and was host of the ShopRite LPGA Classic in 1986-87, from 1998-2006 and again starting in 2010.History, Stockton Seaview Hotel and Golf Club. Accessed May 19, 2013. *Sylvin Farms Winery References External links *Township Government website *Galloway Township Public Schools * *Data for the Galloway Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Greater Egg Harbor Regional High School District Category:Galloway Township, New Jersey Category:1774 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Settlements established in 1774 Category:Townships in Atlantic County, New Jersey